birth of a baby
by candygirlpony56
Summary: Spitfire is finally giving birth of her baby girl. She also gets another christmas present her father admiral Fireblaze came home for christmas.


It was Friday December 5th. Spitfire and Soaring were sleeping their huge double sized bed. It was 11:00 at night. Around two in the morning Spitfire sat straight up and started to moan. She poked Soaring in the ribs.

Soaring woke up and said "Ouch honey that hurt, what is it?"

Spitfire looked at him and said "Honey the baby is coming."

Soaring jumped right out of bed and ran over to her. He picked her up and ran out of the bedroom door. He ran downstairs still carrying her and ran out of the house and headed to his mustang car which was blue racing with yellow racing stripes along the side of it and on the front there were yellow flames. He placed Spitfire in the front seat and buclked her in and then he sped off to the hospital.

Once they got there. He parked the stang and gathered Spitfire in his arms again and raced towards the door. Spitfire was screaming and hollowering at this point cause of the pain. Soaring burst threw the doors and into the hall. Nurse Snow heart saw them and wheeled over a chair. Soaring placed Spit into it. She was still screaming. Nurse Snow heart wheeled her into the delivery room. Soaring was holding her hand the whole time. They reached the operating room and Soaring carried her in and placed her on the table.

Nurse Snow heart said to him Sorry Soaring please wait out in the waiting room someone will tell you when u get to come in.

Soaring nodded and stepped out of the operating room and walked down to a chair and sat down. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello who is this" a voice asked

"This is soaring your daughter's husband sir".

"Ah yes I remember you" admiral Firebaze said.

"Sir your daughter just went into labor.

"Great I will be there as soon as I can".

Very good sir soaring said hanging up the phone.

He was smiling because Spitfire's father admiral Fire blaze was coming to the hospital to surprise her. He was in the military. He was in the air force. He did not get much time off but he had once month leave. That was his Christmas present. His daughter Spitfire did not know that he was coming. Soaring did because he planned the whole thing.

After six hours a nurse came out and said "excuse me are you the husband of Spitfire"

Soaring nodded.

Nurse Snow heart said "Do you want to meet your daughter?"

Soaring said "yes"

His phone rang it was admiral Fire blaze her father.

Soaring picked up and said "Sir your daughter just finished the devilry of the baby, it is a girl sir."

Great admiral Fire blaze said I am in the parking lot.

Soaring hung up and smiled as he walked into the room and saw his wife Spitfire holding her new daughter. Soaring walked over.

He said "She's beautiful just like you honey."

Spitfire nodded and said "thank you honey I just wish that my father Fire blaze was here to see her"

Soaring kissed her head and smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

Soaring said "Can I hold her for a while?"

Spitfire said "um sure honey but why?"

Soaring walked over to the door.

He faced Spitfire and said you said that you wished your father could be here well I have a surprise for you honey.

He opened the door and there stood her father admiral Fire blaze.

Spitfire's eyes filled with tears. She threw off the covers and ran crying over to him. He was wearing his black uniform and white and black brimmed hat. She threw her arms around and sobbed and sobbed. Those were tears of joy. He was sobbing as well as he hugged his girl.

Dad what are you doing here she said sobbing.

Fire blaze said "well I could not miss my daughter's delivery of a brand new baby girl".

Admraril Fire blaze wiped away her tears and took her hand in his.

Spitfire led him over to Soaring who was holding the baby girl.

Soaring brushed away his tears as well.

Merry Christmas honey.

Spitfire threw her arms around him and started to cry.

Admiral Fire blaze took the baby off the bed and held her close.

Spitfire said threw sobs "You are the best husband ever this is the best Christmas present I could have ever revived.''

Soaring smiled.

Fire blaze walked over and asked Spitfire.

He said "honey what is her name.''

Spitfire smiled and faced her father.

She said Split lighting after mom

Fire blaze smiled and said that is a good name honey.

He hugged her tightly Soaring hugged Spitfire tightly and she held the baby. She knew that this was a perfect start to the Christmas season, having a baby and her father admiral Firebalze home


End file.
